Numerous industries utilize conduits for transferring, distribution or protection of materials extending over a distance. While numerous conduits are available, one particularly useful conduit includes pipe portions or the like, which can be linkably attached. Examples of products that may be transferred, distributed or housed within pipe portions include, but are not limited to, fluid materials such as: natural gas, propane, water, petroleum, industrial products, paper making material, chemicals, waste product, nuclear product or byproduct, food product, air and other fluids. However, non-fluid materials may also be advantageously housed within pipe portions such as: electrical wire, cable wire, the like, or otherwise.
In any case, it is desired to provide protection to these pipe portions and any attached fixture thereto from damaging conditions such as shifting earth, corrosive conditions or otherwise. Also, it may also be desired to seal these pipe portions and fixture from surrounding environmental conditions, or alternatively seal low pressure fluid leaks originating from the pipe portions or fixture.
In one exemplary utility field, a natural gas supply network is provided for delivering natural gas to different localities of a service region. From these main gas lines, branches extend to further supply more specific areas (e.g., blocks, subdivisions, business sector or otherwise), which may further branch to feed individual homes, business, or otherwise, with natural gas.
In connecting these homes and/or business to a natural gas supply network, a fixture, such as a valve, may be utilized to control the flow of natural gas. This control is desired during repair or alteration of a gas line, removal or the addition of gas lines, or otherwise. This control is also desired during emergency occurrences such as failure of the natural gas line.
Due to continual required access to pipe portions and fixtures throughout the supply network, utility companies typically excavate large portions of earth in order gain access to these components. This type of excavation results in the formation of ditches, craters, holes or otherwise so as to allow individuals to physically climb down to where the pipe portions and fixtures are located. This type of excavating process requires the use of heavy machinery (e.g., diggers, excavators, etc.) to remove the dirt, concrete or otherwise. Not only is this method time consuming and costly, due in part to the purchase and upkeep of equipment, but it is also inconvenient for surrounding homes and business who must tolerate noise, road conditions and obstacles resulting therefrom.
In response to the above excavation inconveniences, industries have responded with the use of keyhole technology, which has been found to be cost effective. Keyhole technology is the accessing of underground equipment by creating small and substantially vertical holes over pipe portions and fixtures, or otherwise. This typically results in the formation of cylindrical-shaped holes, or otherwise, having substantially vertical walls. Typically, these holes are small wherein a person would not normally be able to access the underground pipes without the use of tools. Examples of keyhole forming tools include drills, hydro cutting/digging tools, siphoning mechanism, the like or otherwise.
Upon completion of work to these pipe portion and/or fixtures, these components may be left with insufficient protection from surrounding environmental conditions (e.g., damage resulting from corrosion, earth shifting or otherwise).
Attempts have been made to protect these pipes by coating the pipe portion and fixture with anti-corrosion agents or wraps. However, the application of these protective measures has proven challenging due to the space constraints within a keyhole.
Given the difficulty in protecting underground pipe portions and fixtures, particularly within a keyhole, there is a need for a protective system, method of protection, and tools for the installation of the same.